


Fly the Friendly Skies

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Blow Jobs, Community: hp_goldenage, M/M, Mile High Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius does his very best to give Remus what he wants for his 50th birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly the Friendly Skies

"Up and at 'em. Come on, time to get up." 

Remus rolled over away from the annoyingly loud voice. He felt a spell whisper past him and suddenly the curtains were thrown open, bathing the room with morning light. He groaned, burrowing his head under his pillow to block out the brightness. 

"What are you? Sixteen? Get up," Sirius said demandingly, poking Remus in the ribs with his wand. 

"No, I'm forty-nine and it's bloody fucking early." 

"You sure are moody this morning," Sirius said accentuating the moo in moody so he sounded more bovine than human. He plopped down on the bed, jostling Remus. 

"You wouldn't know how I am in the morning, you're usually the one cursing at me for being awake," Remus said. His voice came out muffled from being under the pillow, but he was sure Sirius could hear him well enough. 

"Not today." Sirius tore the pillow away from Remus's head. Remus quickly covered his eyes with his forearm; the light was really damn bright. 

"Tell me why you're up and what we're doing, then I'll get up." 

"We, Remus, old chap, are going on a trip." Remus didn't reply to this, but clearly Sirius saw him raise his brow despite the arm still firmly planted over his eyes. "Don't you remember? I said 'what do you want to do for your birthday' and you said 'let's take a trip'." 

"My birthday isn't till tomorrow and that's not exactly how I remember it," Remus said tightly. Sirius had been bothering him ever since the day after New Year's, asking what they were going to do for his birthday. Remus had tried to ignore the battering, but with Sirius that was nearly impossible to do. It wasn't that Remus didn't like his birthday; he just wasn't very Siriusesque about his birthday, much to Sirius's annoyance.

Sirius greeted each birthday with the same enthusiasm as he would greet the sort of milestone birthday where suddenly substances once illegal to you were now readily available. Sirius was long past the age where new worlds were opened to you on your birthday, but still the enthusiasm remained. Remus's view of birthdays was that of a one-year-old; he didn't understand what all the fuss was about but the cake was rather tasty. 

Finally, exasperated after being asked for the five millionth time in one day, Remus snapped and said, "Oh, for Christ's sake, let's go a on trip or something." Since then Sirius hadn't said a word. Now, in hindsight, Remus should have taken that as a very bad omen. A quiet Sirius was a plotting Sirius. 

Remus removed his arm from over his eyes and sat up, pointedly glaring at Sirius. He noticed that Sirius looked very wide awake this morning and that he had a cup of tea waiting for him on the bedside table, along with his half empty cup of coffee. "How long have you been awake?" 

"Hours, my love." Sirius smiled almost mockingly. "Alarm went off at six and you made that snuffling sound all the way through it." 

"Why were you up so early?" Remus asked as he kicked the covers off and moved to stand. 

"Last minute this and that. We don't have to leave for a few hours. You have time to shower and pack." 

"You didn't pack for me?" Remus said, shucking off his pyjama pants. 

"Noooo." Sirius smiled as he slid off of the bed to stand up. "The—"

"Edinburgh incident," Remus interrupted as he remembered that eight years ago he had forbade Sirius from ever helping him pack ever again. 

Remus yawned and stretched, his eyes watering slightly at the corners. He opened his eyes to see Sirius holding the cup of tea right under his nose. "Thank you." Remus couldn't help but chortle at Sirius's lopsided grin and the spark of excitement in his eyes. Still grinning, Remus turned away to take a sip of his tea. He couldn't look at Sirius; if he did he would end up laughing and spitting tea everywhere. 

As the tea slid down his throat and warmed him instantly, he looked back at Sirius and noticed for the first time that, though Sirius had been up for some time, he hadn't dressed yet. 

"You look like you need a shower," Remus observed. 

"Thought you'd never ask." Sirius threw off his t-shirt and pants, and then slid his hand to the small of Remus's back, pulling him close. 

"Careful," Remus said, holding the steaming cup of tea up out of the way. 

"I'll risk it," Sirius mumbled before ducking his head and nipping Remus on the collarbone. 

***

Sirius sat on the edge of the bed while he watched as Remus's attempted to pack. He was little to no help. He wouldn't tell Remus how long they were going for, nor would he give him any concrete information on the weather. When Remus had started to pull out a few jumpers, all Sirius did was shake his head and tell him that wasn't a very good idea. After that, Remus had grumbled that it would be a lot easier if he knew what the hell was going on. Sirius had told him to stop being such a fussy old lady, and that if the clothes didn't work they would just transfigure them when they got there. He stood up to leave the room and called over his shoulder, "Maybe I'm winding you up and we're actually going to a nude beach." 

"You aren't funny," Remus called back, but Sirius only laughed. Clearly he was funny to himself and that's all that mattered to him. 

Finally packed and all ready to go, they stood in the entry way as Sirius checked his pockets to make sure he had everything they needed. Remus moved to pull his cloak out of the cupboard, but Sirius stopped him. "No, you can't wear that." 

"Why not?" 

"It would be out of place. Put on a coat instead." Sirius reached past him, pulling out a grey pea coat and handing it to him. Sirius grabbed his own navy blue coat and slipped it on. Remus looked at Sirius, and for a moment he thought it was a pity that they tended to wear robes and cloaks. Sirius's coat was thigh length and perfectly tailored. It punctuated the fact that he had long legs and broad shoulders. The only shame of it was that it obscured his brilliant arse from view. 

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked as he fastened his buttons. 

"Nothing. I was thinking you look dashing, actually." 

"Good. I want everyone to think you're one lucky bastard to have such a dashing boyfriend. They'll probably correctly assume you've got a monster cock to keep a younger man around." 

"Younger man." Remus laughed. "I assume these people will be seeing us from a great distance then." Sirius barked a laugh, reached down to sling his bag over his shoulder, and made to leave. But instead of heading for the garage door he went for the front door. 

"We aren't taking your car?" Remus asked. 

"Blimey! No. Try to find a parking space and leave it there all day for some Muggle to leave a dent in it. No, she'll stay nice and safe at home while we are away." 

Sirius eyes glowed in that way they always glowed every time he talked about her. Remus had to admit she was a lovely specimen of a car. All smooth black lines, sleek leather interior, shiny rims, and speed. It had been Sirius's birthday present just four months ago and he loved the thing so much it was enough to make Remus almost jealous. In fact, he would have been, but every time they drove in it with the smell of leather and the way Sirius gripped the gearshift, it made Remus…

"Taxi's here!" Sirius swung open the front door and gestured for Remus to lead the way. 

The driver knew where they were going already, thus leaving Remus further in the dark. Remus took advantage of the quiet in the car to try and deduce where they were off to. 

They were obviously traveling as Muggles since Sirius had objected to using their cloaks and they hadn't Apparated or used the Floo. From the way the driver was going, he knew they weren't headed for the train station. As the driver got onto the M4, Remus was confused slightly until he looked up in the sky and saw the queue of planes waiting to land. He could count five of them, each a further spec in the distance. 

"Why the hell are we going to Heathrow?" Remus asked, a bit shocked. "I thought we'd take a day trip." 

"In England? In March? Not if we don't want to get some kind of bloody consumption." Sirius shuddered involuntarily at talk of the biting wet cold. "We'll go some place pleasantly warm for your birthday." 

"You were joking about the nude beach, right?" Remus said with a tiny bit of trepidation.

"Not if you don't want me to be." 

***  
Remus thought the airport would be a lot like a train station, and to some degree he was correct, but it was huge, though not nearly as loud as a train station. It was oddly similar to the E.U. Central Floo Station in Brussels, except there weren't as many bright colors and it had a somewhat industrial look to it. It wasn't an intimidating place – there wasn't much that intimidated Remus – but he had no idea where to go or even what to do next.

"Come on, this way," Sirius said, putting his hand on the small of Remus's back and leading the way. Sirius had to be equally unaware of the nature of airports but he seemed to know exactly what he was doing. It was an old trick of Sirius's: look indifferent and pretend that, whatever you're doing, you've done it hundreds of times before. 

They passed queue after queue of people, all in front of large signs. Delta, KLM. Sirius stopped in front of what appeared to be his and Remus's airline counter. Remus looked up at the bright sign with the name of the airline on it. He chortled quietly and rolled his eyes at Sirius. 

"It's a perfectly sensible name, don't give me that look," Sirius said with a smirk. 

They waited in the queue, which moved slower than any other line Remus had been in in his entire life. Once it was their turn, Sirius stepped to the counter confidently. 

"Final destination?" the woman asked without looking up. 

Sirius made a grim face, and Remus stepped closer, keen to hear the answer. 

"Do you really need to know my final destination, love?" Sirius asked in that tone that dripped charm and flirtation. With that tone he could wangle most anything. 

"Not if you don't want to get on the plane," the woman replied in such a way that reminded Remus of McGonagall, or any other person who wouldn't fall for Sirius's nonsense. 

"Sydney," Sirius said tightly. A thrill of shock ran through Remus's body, but he suppressed it until he could say something privately to Sirius. 

"Name?" the woman asked as she clicked away on her computer. 

"Black and Lupin," Sirius answered succinctly, as if he had said their names together hundreds of times. Sirius reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and pulled out two small red booklets with some sort of gold embossing on the cover, and handed them to the woman. Remus knew they were passports but he hadn't had one in years. He'd had one as a child, of course, and later during the war, the intervening years, and the war again, but now he hadn't had one in over ten years. There was no longer the need to hide as a Muggle should the need arise. He wondered what photo Sirius had used of him. 

"Thank you," the woman said, taking them without looking up. She flipped the first passport and then looked up at Sirius. He smiled at her and she smiled back, a small blush creeping across her cheeks. She then flipped the other one open and Remus saw a flicker of poorly disguised shock pass across her face. Her head snapped up, her eyes meeting Remus's. He smiled kindly at her but she did not blush for him. Instead she nattered on about baggage and rules and some such. Sirius answered all of her questions coolly, and when she was finished he took the tickets and passports and led Remus away. 

"I think she thinks you're too fit for me," Remus said. 

"No, I think she thinks we have too much cock for one another." Sirius grinned at Remus and nudged him slightly with his shoulder. "It was a right pain in the arse making our reservations. I didn't know if we were the Black-Lupins or the Lupin-Blacks. I didn't want to force my name on you or assume too much by taking yours, so I just put everything in both our names." 

"Together for a grand total of over two decades and you think taking my name is assuming too much. You're something else, Sirius." 

"I try." 

"Let me see my passport," Remus said, reaching for Sirius's hand where he still held both of them. 

The passports looked perfect, used but not horribly worn, with a few stamps here and there. Sirius had taken great care to make them look completely authentic. The first one Remus opened was Sirius's. His photo was exceptionally handsome; Remus couldn't help but smile at it. Then Remus opened his. 

"What the hell is this?" Remus said louder than he intended, causing a person passing him to startle and then stare at him, wide-eyed. 

"It's a photo of you," Sirius said. 

"No. It's a photo of me with my mouth gaping open, my eyes wide, and dear God! Am I drooling in it?" Remus waved the passport angrily in front of Sirius's face. 

Sirius snatched it away and looked at the photo. "Yes, I suppose you are. Sorry about that, didn't realize at the time." 

"When did you take this?" 

"After dinner one night. You had a lot of wine and fell asleep on the sofa. I charmed your eyes open – looks like my charm was a bit too aggressive – and then I took the picture. I couldn't have you knowing what I was doing. In hindsight, I should have wiped your face first." 

"Oh yes, in hindsight," Remus mocked. 

"Don't be upset, Moony, I'll fix it as soon as I can. I'll take a picture of you coming. You always look gorgeous then." 

They ended up in another queue to go through security. The line snaked around and, like the line to check in, it took a very long time to get through. As Remus stepped through the metal detector, he was grateful that wands were made of wood and that they could remain well hidden in their trouser legs. 

They walked to their gait and stood by the window looking out at all the aeroplanes.  
"I can't believe they can get those big fat things off the ground," Sirius marveled. 

"Something to do with drag and lift, I think." 

"That's not nearly as sexy as I thought," Sirius said as he watched a man drive around with a cart full of luggage. "Thought it would be like a car – you know, with suck and compression." 

"You want everything to somehow relate to suck and compression," Remus said.

The loudspeaker nearby announced their plane boarding. They moved to stand in yet another line to wait their turn. Sirius looked eager with excitement as he gestured out the large airport window to the aeroplane with the bright red tail. "It's a virgin. See?" 

Remus would have had to have been blind to miss the big white lettering spelling Virgin diagonally across the tail. 

As they walked down the corridor to board the plane, Sirius said under his breath to Remus, "I don't think I've actually ever been in a virgin. This will be a first. How‘bout you?" 

"No, this isn't my first," Remus said without meeting Sirius's eyes. "You, remember?" 

"Just making sure you did." 

They stepped into the plane, and the bright smile Sirius had been wearing almost all day suddenly fell away. 

"What's wrong?" Remus asked, worried their plans weren't correct. 

"Nothing, it's…no, nothing." Sirius looked at the tickets in his hand and then at the numbers over the row of seats closest to them. Sirius looked over his shoulder at the rows of nice big white leather seats and back at their numbers. If possible, Sirius's face fell even more. 

Remus opened his mouth to ask again what was wrong, but Sirius shook his head silently, telling him not to. They made their way to their seats 25A and 25B. Remus sat by the window, allowing Sirius more room to stretch his legs, but he had a sneaking suspicion that Sirius would be leaning up against him for almost the entirety of the flight, just like all those train rides on the Hogwarts express so many years ago. 

They had been in their seats less than five minutes when there was a sudden screeching tantrum-y sort of scream right behind them and two sudden swift kicks to the back of Sirius's seat. Sirius and Remus both turned around to look through the gap in the seats to see a mother wrestling with a loud and unruly child. 

"I DON'T WANT TO BE BUCKLED!" the boy screamed and began to kick Sirius's seat again with steady repetition. 

Sirius stood up grabbed his and Remus's bags from the overhead compartment. "Come on," Sirius said, leading the way to the front of the plane. 

"I don't think we're allowed to move," Remus said but followed Sirius anyway. 

They moved through the curtained off area into the far more spacious part of the plane. Sirius found two open seats together and quickly moved to them and gestured with his eyes for Remus to sit. 

An attendant scurried up to them. "May I see your tickets?" 

"Sure." Sirius smiled and pretended to reach into his inner pocket with his right hand, then deftly Confunded the attendant with the wand hidden up his left sleeve. 

"Sirius," Remus hissed as the attendant walked away. "You can't do magic with this many Muggles so close."

"It was either kill the kids or Confund her, you take your pick." Sirius gave Remus a look daring him to challenge him. "Besides, had I known about this better section we would have been sitting here all along. Here—" Sirius took out their tickets, and with his hidden wand gave them a tap, changing the numbers on them to line up with the seats they now sat in. "Better?" 

"I suppose." Remus shook his head, but really he wasn't about to complain about the better seat. 

A different attendant appeared within minutes asking if there was anything they would like to drink. Sirius ordered his standard whisky and coke and Remus a glass of red wine. 

Drinks in hand and a crystal bowl full of salted nuts between them, Remus finally asked, "Why did you pick Australia?"

"It's summer there, end of summer. Like I said in the car, I want something warm." 

"But there are a lot of places that aren't on the other side of the world and still warm. How long are we going to be on this plane?" 

"Long enough for some other activities, and why not Australia?" Sirius said back. 

"We couldn’t take a Portkey or Apparate?" 

"Oh, would you please stop being such an old man about this. It's an adventure for your fiftieth birthday. You won't let me throw you a big party—" 

"Your party was plenty big enough for both of us."

"—I am trying to do the best I can for you. Now would you stop complaining and questioning and drink your wine and try to have a good time." 

Remus put on a forced smile, picked up his wine, toasted Sirius silently, and drained the entire glass in one go. "Happy?" 

Sirius's birthday had been the biggest, loudest party Remus ever remembered attending, let alone hosting. The party took place before Christmas, and Remus was still finding bottle caps and confetti in odd places months later. Two weeks ago he found a pair of knickers in the garden shed, along with a half-empty bottle of beer. Sirius had told him that was nothing, that he’d found a johnny in the spare bath along with what appeared to be some sort of nipple clamp, though neither of them had ever seen one like it before. Everyone in the neighborhood—nay the entire country—had set off fireworks for the big day, or so Sirius would have told you. Any time Remus suggested that perhaps the fireworks were more because of the Muggle holiday and not for him, Sirius scoffed. He insisted that November fifth was special only because it was the day he decided to grace the world with his presence. Though Remus couldn't complain too much about that night. It had ended with the arrival of Sirius's presentand the most glorious shag across the hood of a car that Remus had ever had, though his joints didn't seem to grateful for the compromising position the next morning. 

The pilot introduced himself over the loud speaker and announced that the plane was ready for take off as it slowly backed away from the airport. The flight attendants started showing all the safety precautions. Remus tried to pay attention, as he had no idea what to do in case of emergency, but it was almost impossible with Sirius's constant commenting. Things like "Want me slide the buckle in your belt?" and "Think the cushion is buoyant enough for use to take with us?" When Remus finally glared at him, Sirius said, "For God's sake, if anything goes wrong I'll Apparate us to our sitting room." 

After the uneventful take off, which felt like soaring on a broom, Remus had to go to the WC. As he stood, his head swam a bit, maybe due to the quick altitude or more likely the two glasses of wine he'd had. 

"Where are you going?" Sirius said, picking up his drink to move his tray. 

"WC." 

Sirius's eyes flashed momentarily and he smiled. "Smashing." 

Remus shook his head confusedly but ignored Sirius and maneuvered through the aisle.

Remus stepped into the tiny room and latched the door. The WC was dimly lit and smelled of cleaning astringents trying to be covered by another smell. He undid his belt when the door swung open, smacking him in the back of the head. 

"Bloody fuck," Remus cursed. "Somebody's in here." 

"Move, Moony, I can't get the door open," Sirius whispered. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Remus said as Sirius slid through a crack in the door. Sirius closed the door behind him and locked it. 

"Blimey, it's tiny in here," Sirius said looking around. "This isn't like it is in films at all. The plane is small and this WC is pathetic. Now I know why we are the only couple sneaking off in here." 

"What were you expecting?" Remus said, trying to think what Sirius had in his head but knowing there was no way his mind could invent nearly as well as Sirius's. 

"The Mile High Club." 

"The what?" 

"Having sex on an airplane a mile high, I saw it in a film. You fuck on a plane when it's in the air. In the movie though it was a lot bigger WC and a lot of other couples were doing it," Sirius said, still looking around the tiny room as if a latch would appear and it would become bigger. 

"Was it a porn? Did you see this in a porn?" 

"No…I mean yes, but it's in other kinds of movies too. I didn't make it up." 

"This is why we're flying?" 

"We couldn't exactly do it on a broomstick." 

"Let's make it better then." Remus took out his wand and with a few exact waves expanded the WC to ten times its actual size. "That should be well enough."

"I love you, Moony," Sirius beamed and leaned in, kissing Remus soundly on the mouth. "Let's do away with these," Sirius said, reaching to finish undoing Remus's trousers. 

Remus put his hands over Sirius's to stop him. 

"What's wrong, you—" 

"It's my birthday, so I think I get to choose." 

"I could make it bigger in here and we could conjure a bed but thatt's not the best idea. They might get suspicious and bang down the door if we take too long."

Remus unbuttoned Sirius's jeans and pulled his cock, which was already magnificently hard, out. "It's my birthday trip," Remus breathed hotly across Sirius's cock. Sirius didn't argue anymore. He was clever enough to know when he was by the balls…so to speak. 

He reached up, pushing Sirius's shirt up so he could trace his hand across the pale skin of Sirius's stomach, admiring its almost moon-like glow, even in this ill-lit room. He ran his hand under the waistband of his jeans, across his perfectly globed arse, tickled his crevice lightly, then fisted his hand in the fabric of his jeans and pulled them down. He could have blown Sirius without taking them off, but what was the fun in that if he couldn't look at the way his thighs twitched in ecstasy everytime Remus blew him. 

Remus quickly glanced up at Sirius. His eyes were fiery with arousal and his breath was already coming short and fast. Sirius cupped the back of Remus's head in the palm of his hand and nudged him closer to his cock. Remus toyed with Sirius by not opening his mouth wide but just enough for his tongue to come out and lick the underside of his cock. 

"Oh...fuck," Sirius moaned. "I love when you tease me." 

Remus knew that. Sirius's impatience was as intense as his passion and he loved it being tested. Remus circled his tongue just around the tip. "Haven't got much time for it in here though." 

Sirius replied with a stream of curses and oaths as Remus sucked him into his mouth as far as he could, the blunt head of his cock urging towards the back of his throat. Remus inhaled deeply. Sirius’s skin still smelled faintly of the soap from the shower. Thinking of that and having Sirius's cock in his mouth made Remus suddenly very eager for Sirius to come. 

He bobbed his head back and forth quickly, stroking Sirius's balls with one hand and putting his other down his own trousers and pants to touch his own cock. He was hard as a rock and closer to coming than he would have expected before he touched himself. 

Remus moved his head in time with his own hand, sucking hard and fast. Sirius threaded his fingers through Remus's hair, urging his mouth further. Remus moaned as Sirius's hips rocked with him. The rhythm of his hand, his mouth, and Sirius's hips mixed together in their own sensual way. 

"Fuck, Remus. I love when you take me deep. Love when your tongue wraps around the back of my cock. Oh, God…are you stroking yourself?" Remus arched his head back just so and flicked his gaze up to see Sirius staring down at him. Sirius, lips red, wet and slightly parted, a black as ink lock of hair sweeping down across his brow, eyes very dark, his irises a scant ring around his pupil, which echoed the inky color of his hair. His eyes were also locked squarely on Remus's crotch. Remus slowed his stroking down to extenuate the tenting of his trousers with each back stroke. 

"Oh, God…oh, fuck…Remus, harder…I can't…fuck—" Sirius thrust sharply into Remus's mouth and pulled his head to him. His cock pulsed in Remus's mouth, come coating his throat. Remus tipped his head back just that much further so Sirius could watch as his throat flexed and his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed every last drop. Sirius whimpered at the sight and closed his eyes in complete bliss. 

"Merlin's fucking balls, I love you so much, I—" Sirius mostly mumbled. He was always generously grateful after he came. Remus increased his own pace on his cock. When he had started, he’d thought for sure that he would come first. 

Sirius pulled his cock out of his mouth with a slight pop, then dropped to his knees. "Let me bring you off." 

Sirius wrapped one arm around Remus and pulled him quickly to him. He put his hand in Remus's pants and that was all it took. One not even half stroke from Sirius and Remus was coming on his pants, on his trousers, on his hand, on Sirius's hand. It was brilliant.

He crumpled against Sirius, drawing in deep breaths and suddenly realizing that he was very hot and the back of his neck was very sweaty. 

"See, this is a good birthday present. Mile High Club." 

"I really wish you'd stop bringing up my birthday. It's not till tomorrow," Remus said into Sirius's shirt. Sirius shrugged and pulled out his wand, quickly cleaning them both up. Before they went back to their seats, Remus returned the WC to its original tiny state. 

As they sat back down, Remus had a sudden thought. "You know, we could have just gone to the Middle East, got a magic carpet, and used that instead." 

"I've never been fond of rug burn," Sirius said with his lip curled into a half-smile.

The plane flew into the night, and just as Remus had predicted to himself Sirius ended up lying on him. Somewhere in the dark night over the fathomless ocean, they were tucked under a blanket together. Remus was about to nod off when Sirius said, "Happy Birthday." 

"I thought you were asleep," Remus said, tenderly touching the tip of Sirius's nose. 

"I wanted to be awake to tell you happy birthday. It's why I picked Australia. By time we get there it'll be the eleventh and we will have missed your birthday completely. No fuss, exactly what you wanted." 

"Flying to Australia seems like an awful lot of fuss,” Remus said, though he couldn't help but smile at the thought Sirius had put into this.

"Not for you." Sirius leaned back slightly so he was looking directly in Remus's eyes. He could be so damned earnest, it undid Remus still, and he didn't know what to say. He settled for the obvious reference. 

"There was the Mile High Club thing that you wanted." 

"It was a perk, not really the whole point. Anyway…I haven't a bloody clue where the hell we are but at some point we are passing through your birthday and even though you'd rather ignore it I still wanted to say something," Sirius said and again, his expression was earnest. 

"Thank you," Remus mumbled and couldn't quite meet Sirius's eyes. Maybe that wasn't enough for Sirius, because he was staring at Remus as if he were expecting more. Luckily he was saved from saying something by a sudden jolt of the plane. The captain came on the loud speaker to inform them that they were experiencing something called "turbulence" and it would hopefully be over shortly. The plane then jolted again. 

"That's kind fun," Sirius said, with a devilish glint in his eyes. 

"It is pretty interesting," Remus agreed. "Want me to Disillusion us?" 

"Of course. I'll sit on your lap." Sirius was quickly undoing his seatbelt and pulling off his jeans. 

"Make sure you face me. I want to kiss you while I fuck you." 

"God, you have the best ideas." Sirius straddled Remus's thighs, cupped his jaw in his big soft hands, and soundly kissed him. A better birthday or lack thereof, Remus couldn't have imagined.


End file.
